Big Pan
| affiliation = Foxy Pirates; Groggy Monsters | occupation = Pirate | epithet = | jva = Mahito Ōba | Funi eva = Andrew Chandler | birth = May 25th }} Big Pan is the largest member of the Foxy Pirates and a member of the Groggy Monsters. He is a wotan, a half fish-man (loach fish-man ) half giant breed. Due to his actions, he is a major antagonist during the Long Ring Long Land Arc. Appearance Big Pan is a gigantic Wotan that towers over the other Foxy Pirates. From his fish-man half, he has slippery mudfish skin, sharp teeth, and an orange dorsal fin. From his giant half, he has orange hair and beard, and incredible size. He is however smaller than a regular giant. He generally wears yellow swim briefs, boots and gloves together with a Foxy Pirate mask. During Groggy Ring matches, he wears the strap-on ball. Gallery Personality Despite his great size, Big Pan is somewhat deaf and a bit slow witted. Like his fellow Groggy Monsters, he laughs at many minor things. During Groggy Ring matches however, Big Pan is a brutal monster that gives his opponents no quarter. Like the rest of the Foxy Pirates, Big Pan is not above cheating and exploiting loopholes. Relationships As a member of the Groggy Monsters, Big Pan has a strong camaraderie with his two teammates. Being just as slow-witted as them, he gets along with them very well. Because of this, Big Pan works very well with them in any endeavour, whether it be working together to perform a team attack on an enemy or cheating together while the referee "unfortunately" looks away. Abilities and Powers Being born of two races, Big Pan has the abilities of both to a certain degree. From his giant heritage, he has great size and strength. From his fish-man heritage, he has the abilities of an underwater creature, the creature in question being a pond loach, which makes Big Pan's skin extremely slippery and thus resistant to blunt physical attacks. While his skin gives him great defense against most blunt attacks, he is however vulnerable to bladed attacks. While Big Pan is a formidable foe by himself, his greatest strength comes from the great teamwork he has with fellow Groggy Monsters. Together, they are capable of performing seemingly flowing combo attacks that can easily overwhelm any opponent. Weapons As a member of the Foxy Pirates, Big Pan as well is not above using underhanded tactics. In the Groggy Ring, whenever the referee "unfortunately" looks the other way, he and his fellow Groggy Monsters don illegally concealed weapons. In Big Pan's boots, he has concealed spikes which he can use to crush opponents. Along with these, Big Pan uses an axe and a pair of gigantic pans when the referee is not looking. The latter of these are his most devastating weapons. Techniques The attacks he uses in the Groggy Ring are as follows: * : He uses his huge hands to swat the opposing ballman to his teammates on the other side of the field. * : In this move, Big Pan throws one of his teammates into the air to grab a flying ballman. In the Viz Manga, this is called Punk Dig. * : Spikes grow out of Big Pan's shoes and he stomps around the Groggy Ring field. * : This move is a preemptive for two more attacks. Big Pan does a belly flop, causing a shockwave that throws the enemy onto his slippery Mudfish back. In the Viz Manga, this is called Mudfish Slippery Slide '''and '''Loach Scooping Slide in the FUNimation dub. * : After using Dojo Sukui Slide, Big Pan stands up, causing the slipped-up opponent to slide down his back. For added power, he can contort himself into a wheel shape to send his opponent spinning along his arched back and legs. In the Viz Manga, this is called Mudfish Circus Race '''and '''Loach Racing Circus in the FUNimation dub. * : After using Dojo Racing Circus, Big Pan uncurls and points his arms upward while lying on the ground. The still-speeding opponent slips off his arms and is launched into the air. In the Viz Manga, this is called Mudfish Coaster '''and '''Loach Coaster in the FUNimation dub. * : Big Pan leaps high into the air and throws his teammate Hamburg at the enemy. In the Viz Manga, this is called Punk Spike. * : Big Pan puts his teammate Pickles in his mouth then spits him out at high velocity. In the Viz Manga, this is called Human Cannonball. * : A combo attack with Hamburg & Pickles. First Hamburg (small) punches the target in the air with his iron gauntlets towards Pickles (medium), who then knocks him or her straight up with his spiked shoulderpads. Finally, Big Pan (large) slaps the target into the ground with his palm. In the Viz Manga, this is called Size Attack! Small!! Medium!! Large!!. * : Big Pan collaborates with both Hamburg and Pickles for this attack. While Hamburg bashes with a pair of clubs and Pickles does a spinning sword attack, Big Pan tries to crush the enemy between two big pans. This attack is likely the source for all three's names. History Long Ring Long Land Arc During the Davy Back Fight with the Straw Hats, Big Pan and the rest of the Groggy Monsters were asked specifically by Foxy to participate in the Groggy Ring portion of the games. They were to go against Zoro and Sanji with Sanji being the Straw Hats' ball. Following their tried and true strategy, Big Pan became the ball for his team. As the match began, Big Pan was slightly taken off guard by Sanji. Thanks to his mudfish skin however, Big Pan was able to evade the chef's attack. Having gotten Sanji stuck trying to balance on his slippery skin, Big Pan passed the Straw Hats' ball flying into their goal. With his teammates, Big Pan worked together with them in passing Sanji while giving Zoro a hard time. While their teamwork was superb, their fabled maneuvers were for the first time countered as the two Straw Hats narrowly escaped from losing the match. Though his teammates were momentarily knocked out by the two Straw Hats, Big Pan continued fighting against his opponents. With the referee "conveniently" looking the other way, Big Pan took out some weapons to use against the Straw Hats. After dealing with the two long enough, his teammates came back into the game armed with some weapons. With the referee "conveniently" not looking once again, Big Pan and his teammates used these weapons in conjunction with their teamwork to inflict some serious damage on their opponents. Having made a triumphant comeback with this, the crowd cheered on for the Groggy Monsters. Despite their severe thrashing of their opponents however, the two Straw Hats got back up to everyone's surprise. With this development, Foxy ordered a Monster Burger from Big Pan and his teammates. Pulling out concealed weapons while the referee "conveniently" looked in another direction, they decided to do their most vicious combo attack. Unfortunately, the two Straw Hats had decided to work together properly against the Groggy Monsters. With the two Straw Hats working together not only did Big Pan accidentally flatten Hamburg, but he himself was accidentally sliced up by Pickles. As Big Pan started to fall from this accident, he was then completely immobilized by a kick to the back from Sanji. Propped up by this attack, Big Pan was then dunked straight into the goal by Zoro through a combo technique with Sanji. With this, Big Pan and his two teammates lost for the first time in the Groggy Ring.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 33 Chapters 309-312 and Episodes 210-212, the Groggy Monsters' match with Zoro and Sanji. Anime and Manga Differences In Hit and Dead Ball, he throws the ball so hard that it takes out not only Usopp but the entirety of his own team barring himself, Hamburg, and Foxy. In Dodge Touch Mr. Dharma, he is taken out early when he and Pickles were knocked into the sea by getting hit by boulders kicked at them by Sanji. Merchandise Video Games Non-Playable Appearances *One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! Trivia *Like the other Groggy Monsters who have culinary names, Big Pan is named after bread, which is an essential part of a hamburger. *His slippery skin is similar to the Devil Fruit Sube Sube no Mi's abilities. *Big Pan is the first, and only wotan shown so far, except for the anime-only Sebastian. References Site Navigation ca:Big Pan de:Big Pan it:Big Pan fr:Big Pan Category:Male Characters Category:Foxy Pirates Category:Wotans Category:Water 7 Saga Antagonists Category:Axemen